love me for me
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: In high school, John hung with the popular kids. Mandy on the other hand, was forced to be friends with the geeks. What happens when they fall for each other? JohnOC.


**Summary:** In high school, John hung with the popular kids. Mandy on the other hand, was forced to be friends with the geeks. What happens when they fall for each other? JohnOC.  
**A/N:** I've had to alter some swearing because I've got this program on my computer which changes them completely. And I own nothing apart from Mandy.

**Chapter 1: **Stereotyping.

The same routine everyday. Get up, have breakfast, get changed and head for school. I hated high school so much. I can describe it in one word – stereotypes. First, you've got the jocks, cheerleaders... you know the kind. The 'popular' crowd. Then it's the band 'geeks', like people who think schools ok because they're in the band. Last, you've got the geeks. Like myself. I was put into this group with the fifth grade, after I got the highest score in a math test. Big deal!

"Amanda Francesca Dawson, get down here right down, or else you're gonna be late." My mother shouted up to me. "AGAIN!" I knew she would add that. She says it every freaking day! No-one cares less when I walk into class late. They all just look when someone like Randy or Torrie trip me up. "Hurry up!"

"Coming mom." I put my book bag over my shoulder, put my cell phone in my pocket along with my iPod and went downstairs. My younger brother Chase was waiting in the car, he always did in the morning. Just to make sure that he got the front seat. As if I cared.

"God, why do you take so long in the morning?" She mumbled under her breath, but I heard her loud and clear. I wasn't such a big fan of my mother, and she didn't like me all too well. When she and dad split up, I begged to stay with my dad but she said that I should stay here until I graduate. I didn't have a say in it.

"Because I do." I said to her, and then she went quiet. For once at least.

As soon as I got in the car and put my seatbelt on, I put my earphones in and listened to my music. Full blast. I knew it annoyed my mother because she could hear it as well. Plus she didn't like any of the music I listened to. Stuff like Maroon 5, The Killers, Simple Plan, Blink 182... more rock stuff. While my stupid younger sibling listened to Jump 5, American Juniors, pop stuff. All that sugar-coated, lip-syncing kinda stuff. She always let him listen to his CDs in the car, as they were 'suitable'.

She stopped right in front of the school, and I quickly left the car. Avoiding a goodbye. I walked to the side of the school, where I always met my three best (only) friends – Tia, Kayla & Missy. Of course, they hung around with me which made them geeks as well but they didn't care.

Tia was the oldest out of us all, she had already turned 16 and was getting driving lessons. We were all still 15, still having to wait a couple of months. Kayla was a half geek/half popular. She was a cheerleader _and_ played for the girl's soccer team. Missy was a gossip machine. If somebody did or said something stupid, Missy would know in ten minutes. Then she would tell the whole school.

"You're late." Tia states the obvious too much. Maybe I should tell her that.

"I'm not stupid, I know I'm late." Telling her that might put her in her place, but it'll most likely make her even bitchier.

"God Mandy, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Missy said to me. I wasn't actually paying attention. I was looking over at the entrance.

John Cena. The hottest guy my age. Hey, he's the closest I'm gonna get to anyone else famous but it's not like he's gonna notice me. Look at the fact. Mandy geek. John jock aka popular. Mandy + John never gonna happen sister, keep dreaming.

"Hello, Mandy?" Kayla said, waving her hand in front of my face. I stopped looking at John and turned to face them. "Are you even listening?"

"Uh... what did I miss?"

"Are you still coming to my house on Saturday?" Tia asked. Sh!t, I forgot all about that, yet again.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like my mom's gonna notice I'm gone anyway."

"Ok." Tia said as the bell rang. Finally. I made my way to homeroom with Missy. This was one of the best times of the day. John was in my homeroom too. But, me being me, I walked right into a trap. Randy was in my homeroom as well. He and John were best friends, so whatever Randy did, John did.

Randy stuck his foot out to trip me up, and which I did do. Falling flat on my face, everyone turned around and started laughing. What a great way to start my wonderful day, huh?

"You ok Mandy?" Missy asked as she helped me back up to my feet. I only nodded in response, whilst walking away from the 'Chain Gang' as they like to get called. Of course, I didn't know John was the one who came up with that name until Kayla told me. I'm such a stupid idiot.

"God, they are such bastards." I said to Missy. "Can't they just leave people like me alone?"

"Mandy, don't be too yourself." It's kinda hard not to. I'm different from all of these people. They all grew up together. I, on the other hand, was the new kid in third grade. I moved here from Orange County, California. And I'm still known as the new kid. "Just ignore them."

"How the hell can I? Round every corner, I'll see at least one of their stupid gang."

"I guess." The bell rang. Not good. None of my actual friends were in my next class, but John was. But he's never gonna notice me, huh? "See ya later Mandy."

"Whatever." I went to my locker to get my maths textbook, and check my hair. I wasn't a complete prissy, girlie-girl but I did like checking my hair.

Walking down the hall, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking. Next thing I knew, I was right on the ground. "For god's sake." I muttered under my breath, and then looked to see who I walked right into. I was staring into the deep blue eyes of John Cena. Holy crap. Why did I have to walk into him? I'm dead for sure.

"I'm so sorry." Wait... he was saying sorry to me? Why would he say something like that... to me of all people? This was John Cena. Randy Orton's best friend, _the_ most popular dude in this school. This was a trick, wasn't it? "I guess I wasn't paying attention. Hey wait; you're in my maths class, aren't you?"

"It's ok, it was my fault. Too busy thinking of getting out this place. Uh, yeah, I think so anyway." Play hard to get. All guys fall for that... I think.

"Cool. Wanna walk to class with me? My friend Randy's in a different class from me, and walking into a class late, on my own, is kinda embarrassing." Oh my fcuking god. John Cena, _the_ John Cena was asking me to walk to class with him. Dream come true!

"Sure, I hate walking late into class alone too." John handed me up to my feet and handed me my textbook. "I'm Mandy."

"John. We better get going." I couldn't wait to tell Tia, Missy and Kayla about this. The best day of my life. Finally getting to talk to John Cena. "And sorry for what Randy does to you, he's not the nicest of people."

"It's ok. I fall over all the time, it's an everyday thing."

"No, how 'bout I make it up to you? Maybe... hang out after school. I can come over to your house or something?" Holy . This had to be a dream. In a few minutes, the alarm clock would start ringing and my mother would start shouting on me. "God... look at me. I've seen you, nearly everyday, and it's just now that we finally get to know each other."

"Well, you always seemed to busy to talk to. I mean, you've got tons of friends, and I've only got three." Did I have to be so honest with him? He probably thinks I'm a loser now. Good going Mandy.

"Why can't I be your friend, you'll have four then?" He started laughing. Oh how I love his laugh. Wait... answer him idiot!

"Why not? Sure, you can come over to my house tonight." I got out a pen and a piece of paper to write down my address and cell number for him, and then gave it to him. "Sh!t, we've been talking for like ten minutes."

"So we have, we better get to class." Who care's if I get a detention. I'm getting to spend tonight with John Cena. At least this wasn't a dream.


End file.
